


keep the bed warm when the whole house is freezing

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: "I love you more than life itself. I love you more than the earth loves the sun.""I said don't be cheesy!""Its not cheesy, it's true. I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet.""That's not a very high standard. He knew her for, like, a day. And they were both fourteen.""Not one for the poetic, I see? How about... I love you more than I love volleyball.""Now you're just lying."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	keep the bed warm when the whole house is freezing

"Kenma?"

He jumped at the sudden call of his name from behind him.

"Ah! Shouyou! You scared me." Kenma frowns, turning around from the computer he's been staring at for hours.

"I called your name like three times. Have you been on the computer since I left?"

Kenma stays silent, a guilty look crossing his face.

"Kenma! I was gone for so long! And its freezing in here."

"I guess I lost track of time..." he sheepishly admits.

Shouyou just sighs. 

"Sorry." Kenma says. He looks tired and worse-for-wear. Not a good night, Shouyou guesses. 

"Hey, its okay," He says, reaching down to rest a hand on Kenma's shoulder, gently squeezing it, in hopes of reassuring his boyfriend, "I was just gonna go make some food, keep me company?" 

Kenma yawns and turns around to save his game. "Yeah, I just gotta power down. I'll meet you out there."

Shouyou nods and exits he and Kenma's shared bedroom.

When Kenma loses himself in his games like that, it usually isn't a good sign, Shouyou thinks as he pulls out leftovers to put in the microwave.

Shouyou is scrolling through his phone and has music playing by the time the microwave goes off. Soon he's putting a portion in a bowl for Kenma as he pads out in sweatpants and a hoodie. His dark hair is tied up, having long since grown out and cut off any remaining blonde bits, and probably tangled. His glasses have smudges all over them. 

He takes a seat at the counter and hums out a groggy "Thank you, Shouyou." as Shouyou places a bowl of soup in front of the dark haired boy.

Kenma sips at the broth and the way his glasses fog up from the warm meal makes Shouyou smile, but eventually Kenma gets annoyed at how his vision is getting obscured and he takes the glasses off. 

Shouyou picks them up to clean them off. A song in Portuguese starts to play off his phone and he half sings half hums along, only sort of remembering the lyrics. 

It doesn't take long before Shouyou is dancing around the kitchen. Kenma smiles behind his bowl.

"What is the song about?" Kenma asks, unable to understand any of the lyrics.

"Hm? Its a love song, I think? Yeah, it's definitely a love song. I don't know the lyrics exactly." Shouyou says, smiling at Kenma.

"Pft. Don't be cheesy." Kenma says, blushing. He turns back towards his soup.

"I love you more than life itself. I love you more than the earth loves the sun."

"I said don't be cheesy!"

"Its not cheesy, it's true. I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet."

"That's not a very high standard. He knew her for, like, a day. And they were both fourteen."

"Not one for the poetic, I see? How about... I love you more than I love volleyball."

"Now you're just lying."

"That's not a lie! Hey... I really do, you know. I love you more than I could ever love anything else."

"Oh my god, you're gonna give me cavities, but... I love you more, you know. And don't try to argue with me! I love you more and you couldn't compete even if you tried!"

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh yeah? Prove it?"

"Don't be an idiot. How do you expect me to prove it?"

"Hey, that's Kageyama's line! Besides, I could think of a way." Shouyou says, stepping closer to Kenma's seat at the counter.

"Hmph, could you now?" Kenma retorts, playfully. He puffs out his chest a bit as Shouyou meets his eyes, their faces now only inches apart.

"Dance with me, Kenma." He whispers, already taking Kenma's hands in his own as he steps back to allow Kenma room to stand. 

Kenma groans, but stands up nonetheless.

"Its cold in here." He says, shivering a little as Shouyou wraps an arm around the taller (but not by much) boy's waist and sways to the music.

Shouyou doesn't reply, just buries his face in Kenma's shoulder and pulls him closer. 

"I love you so much, Kenma." He mumbles, muffled by Kenma's sweatshirt.

"I love you too, Shou."

They dance for a few minutes more, the room quiet other than the soft music playing from Shouyou's phone. 

"Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" Kenma asks, shivering despite his clothing. 

"A little. But, this is like the third time you've mentioned it, are you getting sick? Do you want me to turn up the heater?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. But can we go to bed. I'm tired."

"Yeah, okay." Shouyou says, disentangling himself from Kenma's arms and taking him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

"When was the last time you brushed your hair?" Shouyou asks, taking off his shirt and switching his jeans out for pajama pants. 

"Uhhhhhh, yesterday I think?"

"Can I brush it for you? I wanna run my hands through it." Shouyou pouts as if to prove his point. 

"You're like a puppy." Kenma says, reaching up to pull his hairtie out from where its securing the tangle at the back of his head he calls a bun.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a full grown dog!" 

Kenma laughs a little as Shouyou begins to work the tangles out from his dark shoulder-length hair.

The gentle way he brushes his hair and his soft touch lull Kenma, making him even sleepier than he already was. If it weren't for how cold it was in the room, he'd probably fall asleep right there, sitting up. He shivers again.

"Sorry," Shouyou says quietly, "I'm almost done and then we can get under the covers." 

"Mmm." Kenma agrees.

"Ok and.... there. Do you want me to tie it back up?" 

"Didn't you say you wanted to run your fingers through it?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Kenma's heart melts a little at how considerate his boyfriend is. When they were younger, he tended to get overexcited, overwhelming Kenma and apologizing profusely once he'd realized. But he'd since grown out of that, learning how to read Kenma's moods, treating him with such a grace.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kenma asks, the affection in his voice palpable, "You can leave it down."

Shouyou smiles gently and lifts the covers up for Kenma to crawl underneath. He reaches over to turn off the light beside the bed before nestling underneath the cover himself, where he's met with Kenma immediately wrapping his arms around his bare torso.

"Are you warm enough?" Shouyou whispers into the crown of Kenma's head, one arm wrapping around his shoulder and the other coming up to card through Kenma's newly brushed hair.

Kenma hums in affirmation, "You're a little space heater." He mumbles sleepily into the ginger's chest where his head rests. 

Shouyou laughs. The steady rise and fall of his chest only helps to relax Kenma.

"Goodnight. I love you more than I love air." Kenma mumbles.

"Oh, that's a good one. But I still love you more than that. Goodnight."

Kenma wants to challange this some more, but finds he's too close to sleep to find the words, and instead just nuzzles Shouyou's chest.

"Pff. If I'm like a puppy, you're like a kitten."

And before either of them know it, they're both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped. (title from 'I Wanna Boi' by PWR BTTM)


End file.
